Distance will never tear us appart
by daily dose of love girl
Summary: I love this one. Austin 23 and ally 21 meet and its magical but austin donesnt get much time to get to know her before he is sent away again.
1. Chapter 1

This is just an idea for now ok so... don't judge too much, but I wont to know what you think so review,

I own nothing but I wish I did.

Ally is 21 and Austin is 23. Enjoy

Chapter one.

Ally's P.O.V 

I swear I have never felt so horrible in my entire life, I have been on this plane for 4 1/2 hours and my ears were hurting and I was feeling sick and claustrophobic, since my father died because of a sudden heart attack, strange really he looked really healthy and he left sonic boom too me and that's how I ended up on this plane I had a business meeting in California to discuss the business and expanding the business, but really I just want to keep my little shop in Miami.

I huffed and sunk into my seat "we will be landing in roughly ten minutes please make your way back to your seats and fasten your seat belts please" a man said over the intercom and then the seat belt light came on just above us.

The landing was so bumpy and horrible and everyone was pushing to get off the plane and into the air so I waited till last because I was so clumsy and I knew that I would get hurt if I even attempted.

When I got off the plane I went straight to the baggage claim, I was lost in my own thoughts and walked straight into a hard wall, well what I thought was a wall but actually was a man who was also looking for his bags

"I am so sorry" he held out his hand for me

"It's my fault, I'm so clumsy" I smiled and grabbed his hand and he pulled me up, I got a good look at him then, his deep eyes and shaggy blond hair.

He noticed me starring and coughed lightly and smiled and i mist have turned 5 shades darker because I was so embarrassed that I had just been caught checking this man out that I don't even know his name.

"I'm Austin, and you?"

"Ally, Ally Dawson" I smiled "So do you live here or are you just visiting?"

"Well both really, I used to live here and I have an apartment here but I'm hardly in town, what about you?"

"I own a business here "sonic boom" I smiled because I was so proud of myself for actually pulling off his company "What do you do for a living?"

"Maybe I should tell you over a coffee?" he smiled and my knees when weak

"I might just have to take you up on that offer" I smiled and started to walk away

"Don't I need your number?" he looked confused

"If you really want to see me again, you will find a way" I laughed and winked at him, grabbed my suitcase and left smiling to myself all the way home in the cab.

The day after

As I opened the store in the morning it was a slow day so I decided to re-arrange the violin display on the wall, halfway through the re-arranging people started to come into the store so I had to climb up and down the ladders all day serving customers, giving information about some of the products and then back to what I was doing

"Excuse me, what type of guitar is the best here?" I knew that voice; I stopped what I was doing straight away and dropped the violin straight to the floor

"Fuck!" I ran down the ladder and picked up the violin and checked it over, thank god it was ok… that violin cost me a lot and I mean a lot. "Sorry for my language sir" I said and looked up at him

"My fault, apologies for startling you" he smiled "so this is where you work" he looked around at all the different instruments and people

"Can you play?"

"Well if you consider guitar, piano, banjo recorder and drums then yes… and I sing too" he smiled cockily

"ohhh, someone is talented" I laughed because I wanted to add 'drop dead gorgeous' too the end as well " I finish work at 7:30 if you still want that coffee?"

"Perfect, I will meet you here then ?"

"No meet me at coffee house around the corner, and don't be late" and with that I smiled and went back to my re-arranging of violins.

When I finished work I locked the door and pulled down the shutters, I was practically bouncing all day because I wanted to know what he done for a living, maybe a lawyer or business man I smiled as I seen him leaning on the wall outside the café

"You found it ok then?"

"Well I do live here too" he smiled and directed me inside and he also pulled out my chair "Madam" I giggled and sat down and the waitress came over and she was clearly eyeing up Austin

"What can I get for you two?" she asked Austin so sweetly with a dashing smile and then gave me a glare, if looks could kill…. Plan my funeral.

"Black coffee for me pleases 2 sugars and Ally…"

"Tea please lots of milk and 1 sugar and a scone please"

"Add another scone to that"

"£4.67 that will come too" and before I could get my purse Austin handed her a £5 note, after she left reluctantly she still stared at him from behind the counter and he must have saw me looking and he grabbed my hand from across the table

"Ally this may shock you and promise me you will stay and talk to me" he looked so worried and scared

"I promise" I smiled to re-assure him, and then are waitress came back and placed our tea down and out scones and I took a sip of my tea and smiled at the warm feeling it gave me, but it was nothing compared to Austin's gaze staring at me looking at my reaction and it looked like he was staring into my soul, he squeezed my hand

"Ally Dawson, I am part of the army and I have just come back from training, I am here for only 5 short weeks and then I'm away for 2 months" It hit me like a ton of bricks … 5 weeks, 2 months

"Austin" I stared at him because I knew the first time u looked at him yesterday that I was falling already witch is stupid

"Don't leave…. I like you ally I really do" he stared at me begging me with his deep dark eyes and I couldn't say no

"Okay…Tell me why you decided to join…."

"My father actually ….. it's a long story"

"I have time" I smiled at him and squeezed his hand letting him know it was ok and he beamed at me .

End of chapter one

What you think then? n there will be drama and romance, I'm a soppy person so it will be romantic but tragic review please and tell me honestly and PM me if you wish to make any suggestions on where this could go next … till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

I own nothing sadly, enjoy

Chapter two.

Ally's P.O.V

Everything went perfect the night before, ya'kno after Austin dropped a big bomb shell on me that is. He walked me home and he linked his fingers with mine and his hand was so warm, soft and I felt oddly safe when I was with him.

Flash back.

"Listen Ally-gator there is a dinner with some of my friends from the army next week and I wanted to know if you will be my date?" he was blushing bright red and it was so cute !

"Don't you have someone special to take with you?" I knew that was low but I want to make sure he is not playing me like a violin

"Actually I do" he was grinning "She has the most beautiful eyes, richest brown hair that is just the right length and waviness, her laugh is amazing and captivating and I just can't get her out of my head"

"Well that's nice for you" I start to remove my hand from his but he held it tighter, and then he pulled me into his chest and hugged me

"And her name is Ally, and I don't know if you have met her or not but I really want her to go to the meal so can you ask her for me?"

"hmm I think she is really busy"

"Maybe she can clear her schedule for me …I am pretty sexy" even I have to admit he was dumm sexy

"I will talk to her and see what she says, we are pretty close" I start to laugh

End of flash back 

As we got to my one bedroom apartment Austin let go of my hand and looked at me

"Wanna come in?" and he didn't even reply he just took my key from me and opened my door and let me in, he slipped my coat off my shoulders and hung it up for me "Want a drink?"

"Coffee please, two sugars"

"Pick something on the telly to watch and I will be back soon" as I pointed to where the living room was he took my hand and kissed the top of my hand and I started to blush, he was like no boy I had ever met and he wasn't going to be in my life long and that made me really sad for only the short time I had known him and from that point my mind didn't stay with me the whole night because all I was thinking about was whats going to happen in 5weeks?

Next morning 

I woke up in my bed, but I don't remember walking to bed last night. There was a letter on my pillow when I turned over

_Ally _

_Be ready for 2 o'clock because were going shopping, I remember your shop is not open on Saturday and you need a dress for Wednesday. Im paying, my treat love your blond boy x_

I rolled over and looked at the clock

"SHIT" I shouted and got up it was already half one... can you blame a girl, I love my bed. I got everything ready I got my clothes for the day (A black pencil skirt with a red blouse) and I got a towel and jumped into the shower as quickly as I could, 10 minutes later I was sat in-front of the mirror in a towel doing my make up when the buzzer went causing me to have a mini heart attack. I pressed the button causing the buzzer to stop

"Hello"

"Ally, Can I come up, People are looking at me weird" he was whining

"who's is this please ?" I started giggle

"Ally you know damb well who I am now let me up!"

"Calm down" and I pressed the let in button and run into my room to change so he didn't see me in a towel

"Ally, You ready?"

"Not yet give me a second" im lucky my hair dries naturally wavy, two seconds later I came out to be greeted by Austin

"Hey" I smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"We need to talk Ally before we go anywhere and I need you to understand what I'm going to tell you …They have changed there plans ally, They want me too go back in 5 weeks and do 4 more weeks of training and after that i get 3 weeks back home and then they want me too go and fight for 6 months " I was scared …. Very scared, whats if something bad were to happen "Ally, say something" i had been silent for awhile now

"I dont know what to say Austin"

UPDATE AGAIN SOON :) PM ME YOUR IDEAS N REVIEW !


	3. Chapter 3

sorry for the delay. 

Chapter 3 

Austins P.O.V

"I don't know what to say Austin" she said looking into my eyes

I smiled at her and held her hand tighter in mine "How about today we just get you a sexy dress for tomorrow and have some fun ?"

she grabbed her keys from the table and basically pushed me out the door "girls and there shopping" I rolled my eyes at her and she swatted my arm.

This was the 7th store we had been too and my feet were hurting

"ALLY, that one is nice just choose that one" I pointed at a bright green dress,

"No Austin, it has to be perfect"

"The last 4 dresses were perfect on you" I come up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist "Try this one" I pointed to a deep red dress that was short in the front and longish skirt in the back, I had good taste...or maybe I just wanted to go home, shopping was a bad idea, she picked up at size 10 and started to walk to the dressing room's, I basically run because where there was a changing room there was chairs

"You will tell me your honest opinion right?" she stared at me

"Promise" I held up my hands and flopped down on the chair when she jumped up to close the curtain a little more, she was so small it was unreal...like a little dwarf, I kept imagining ally as a little green goblin and kept giggling to myself, people kept laughing at me they would have never thought I was in the army.

"What you think?" she appeared and my tongue went dry

"P..P..Per" I couldn't talk and I am sure my jaw was on the floor

"Austin, if you didn't like it that much you should have just said!" she went to walk into the room to change again but I grabbed her hand a pulled her too me

"You look perfect, this dress...was worth the seven shops you dragged me through" I smiled and kissed her hand "This is the one Ally, you look gorgeous" she blushed and hit my shoulder playing around

When we were finished we walked back to her place ...well I more limped because my feat were about to fall off

"Allllyyyy..." there was something I forgot to tell her.

she whipped around and stared right into my eyes "If you tell me they have made your stay shorter... I will shoot you myself!"

I looked at her in shock ... "Well that was uncalled for"

"I was only going to say that the dinner had been moved to today" she started to panic

"How am I going to get ready in time... my hair, my make up, shaving my legs, shoes ..." I gripped her shoulders

"Its 5o'clock" I pointed to my watch "dinner doesn't start toll 8" I saw her visibly relax, so we will go to yours, get you all ready then run to mine so I can put my uniform on ? deal?" she nodded and I could still se in her head trying to figure out a routine to get ready... and I already knew we were going to be late and Ally does not like being late.

Im sorry its so short and boring I just wanted to get shopping out of the way, the next chapter consists of a few surprises "wink wink ";) hehe and it should be fun because there going to a dinner where Austin meets a few people he does not want ally to be introduced too... love you all review please, your reviews keep me writing :D


End file.
